01 Stycznia 2014
thumb|left|70px 06:30 Rozjaśnij dzieciom przyszłość - 20 lat Wigilijnego Dzieła Pomocy Dzieciom; reportaż 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach 08:05 Atlantyda. Zaginiony ląd (Atlantis: The Lost Empire); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Kirk Wise, Gary Trousdale 09:45 Sportowe wydarzenia 2013; magazyn 10:30 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - Kosmetyki - txt. str. 777; magazyn 11:00 Natura w Jedynce - Niedźwiedzie z Alaski. cz. 3. Arktyczni wędrowcy (Bears of the last frontier); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012) 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 460) kraj prod.Watykan (2013) 12:20 Załoga G (G - Force); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2009) 13:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Garmisch Partenkirchen ( studio ) 14:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni - Garmisch Partenkirchen ( 1 seria ) 16:00 Opole 2013 - kabareton 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2775 - finał roku; teleturniej muzyczny 18:00 Bohdan! Trzymaj się! - benefis Bohdana Łazuki; koncert 18:50 Słodkie życie; sitcom 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Zakochani - txt. str. 777; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Polska (2000) 22:20 Bez twarzy (Face Off) - txt. str. 777; thriller kraj prod.USA (1997) 00:50 Seksmisja - txt. str. 777 AD; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1983) 02:55 Mania wielkości (Folie des grandeurs, La); komedia kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (1971) 04:45 Notacje - Barbara Krafftówna. Moi mistrzowie, moje role; cykl dokumentalny 05:00 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|70px 05:30 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 69 Grubymi nićmi szyte...; serial TVP 06:00 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 70 Życie to teatr...; serial TVP 06:35 M jak miłość - odc. 412; serial TVP 07:35 Pierwsza Gwiazdka Świętego Mikołaja (Snow); film przygodowy kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 09:15 Ciekawski George: bardzo małpie święta (Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2009) 10:20 Zwariowany weekend (Le Petit Baigneur) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Francja (1967) 12:05 Zaproszenie na transmisję Koncertu Noworocznego z Wiednia 2014 12:15 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 2014 (transmisja) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2088 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej 14:45 Show z humorem - I kto to mówi? - (13); widowisko rozrywkowe 15:30 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lenzerheide: Tour de Ski - 10 km techniką klasyczną ( studio ) 15:40 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Lenzerheide: Tour de Ski - 10 km techniką klasyczną 16:45 Disco Sylwester z Dwójką. Wrocław 2013; koncert 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:50 Disco Sylwester z Dwójką. Wrocław 2013; koncert 20:10 Marmaduke - pies na fali (Marmaduke) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2010) 21:50 Surogaci (Surrogates) - txt. str. 777; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2009) 23:25 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 2014 (retransmisja cz. 1) 00:15 Królowe ringu (Ladies and the Champ); komedia kraj prod.USA (2001) 01:55 Marmaduke - pies na fali (Marmaduke); komedia kraj prod.USA (2010) 03:35 Herkules - odc. 1 Zła droga (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys ep. The Wrong Path); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 04:25 Zakończenie dnia |thumb|left|70px 07:00 Kamień, nożyce, papier - reportaż - Cha Cha cha; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Pogoda - 1.01 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:20 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Pocztówka z nieba; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Nesterowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 PiK łączy regiony; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 24 Radosław Liszewski; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Rewolwer kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Chwilo trwaj; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 11:00 Filmowe Podlasie Atakuje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:40 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Dzika Polska (Wild Poland); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:25 Kamień, nożyce, papier - reportaż - Muzeum Zabawek; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Złote ręce Rafała Wilka; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 1 - dr Krzysztof Liszcz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Osaczeni; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Dzika Chorwacja (Wild Croatia); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Podziw; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Cały ten folklor; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Fascynujące Śląskie - Józef Skrzek; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:00 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:10 Pogoda - 1.01 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 1.01 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Pogonka; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 23:05 Koncert Noworoczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Cały ten folklor; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:30 Dzika Polska (Wild Poland); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:40 Wokół nas 01:45 Pogoda - 1.01 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Pogoda - 1.01 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 PiK łączy regiony; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:45 Rewolwer kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:00 Dzika Chorwacja (Wild Croatia); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:05 Filmowe Podlasie Atakuje; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Złote ręce Rafała Wilka; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Osaczeni; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Wokół nas 05:05 Podziw; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:30 Wokół nas 05:45 Pogonka; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:55 Wokół nas 06:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 1 - dr Krzysztof Liszcz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 thumb|left|70px 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Pogoda - 1.01 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:20 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Pocztówka z nieba; film dokumentalny; reż.:Piotr Nesterowicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 PiK łączy regiony; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Szlakiem gwiazd - odc. 24 Radosław Liszewski; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Rewolwer kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Miś Uszatek - Saneczki; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:08 Bąblandia - Lodowisko odc. 1; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - odc. 8 - Slalom; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:22 Miś Uszatek - Ślizgawka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 22 - Mały Eskimos; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:41 Making of "Dyskretny urok trójkąta..."; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Filmowe Podlasie Atakuje; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:40 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Dzika Polska (Wild Poland); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Złote ręce Rafała Wilka; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 1 - dr Krzysztof Liszcz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Osaczeni; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Dzika Chorwacja (Wild Croatia); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Podziw; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:30 Cały ten folklor; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Fascynujące Śląskie - Józef Skrzek; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:36 Bo we mnie jest seks - piosenki Kaliny Jędrusik (27. Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Wrocław 2006); koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Fakty - wydanie główne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:44 Pogoda 18:47 Narciarski Raport 18:54 Riese - Tajemnice wykute w skale; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:55 Disco Sylwester z Dwójką. Wrocław 2013; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:10 Pogoda - 1.01 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 1.01 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Pogonka; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:01 Narciarski Raport 22:06 Śladami złotego; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Koncert Noworoczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 Cały ten folklor; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:30 Dzika Polska (Wild Poland); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:40 Wokół nas 01:45 Pogoda - 1.01 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Pogoda - 1.01 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 PiK łączy regiony; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:45 Rewolwer kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:00 Dzika Chorwacja (Wild Croatia); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:05 Filmowe Podlasie Atakuje; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Złote ręce Rafała Wilka; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:45 Osaczeni; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Wokół nas 05:05 Podziw; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:30 Wokół nas 05:45 Pogonka; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:55 Wokół nas 06:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 1 - dr Krzysztof Liszcz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Kopciuszek: Spełnione marzenia - film animowany (USA,2002) 09:25 Piotruś Pan - film familijny (Wielka Brytania,USA,2003) 11:40 Zoom: Akademia superbohaterów - komedia fantasy (USA,2006) 13:35 Pijany mistrz - komedia karate (Hongkong,1978) 15:55 Rycerz króla Artura - film przygodowy (USA,1995) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (406) 20:10 Sami swoi - komedia (Polska,1967) 21:55 Ryś - komedia (Polska,2007) 01:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 03:15 Tajemnice losu 06:25 Uwaga! - magazyn 06:45 Mam talent! (5) - program rozrywkowy 08:15 Wyspa skarbów - film przygodowy (Wielka Brytania,USA,1990) 10:40 Złoto dla zuchwałych - komedia (Jugosławia/USA,1970) 13:25 Kosmiczny mecz - film familijny (USA,1996) 15:05 Od sklepowej do królowej - komedia (USA,2008) 17:05 Legalna blondynka 2 - komedia (USA,2003) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Gniew oceanu - dramat przygodowy (Niemcy,USA,2000) 22:40 Siła magnum - film sensacyjny (USA,1973) 01:00 Bez śladu 7 (8) 01:55 Prawo Agaty (4) 02:50 Uwaga! 03:05 Arkana magii 04:25 Zakończenie programu 05:55 Łowca krokodyli - serial przyrodniczy 06:25 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy 06:55 Stary Testament 07:30 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 08:00 Kudłaty i Scooby-Doo na tropie 08:30 Scooby-Doo 09:00 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy 09:20 Osobliwi ulubieńcy - serial dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2012) 10:20 Tytanoboa. Olbrzymi wąż (1/2) 11:25 Tytanoboa. Olbrzymi wąż (2-ost.) 12:30 Pięć ton i on - komedia (USA,1996) 14:25 Niekończąca się opowieść - film fantasy (RFN,USA,1984) 16:25 Książę Waleczny - film przygodowy (Irlandia,Wielka Brytania,Niemcy,1997) 18:05 Zakręcony - komedia (USA,Niemcy,2000) 20:00 Kuffs - komedia sensacyjna (USA,1992) 22:10 Zła karma - thriller (Australia/USA,2012) 00:00 Koszmar - horror komediowy (Kanada,2009) 02:00 Łowca krokodyli: dzienniki - serial przyrodniczy 02:30 4music - magazyn muzyczny 03:35 mała Czarna - talk-show 04:35 Mega Chichot - program rozrywkowy 04:50 4music - magazyn muzyczny 05:54 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (5) 06:30 Mickey, Donald, Goofy: Trzej muszkieterowie - film animowany (USA,2004) 07:50 Gwiazda Orientu - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2008) 09:30 Czarodziejka Lili: Smok i magiczna księga - komedia fantasy (Niemcy,Włochy,Austria,2009) 11:20 Zakochany kundel 2: Przygody Chapsa - film animowany (USA,Australia,2001) 12:40 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: O dzielnym krawczyku - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2008) 13:50 Piękna i bestia - film fantasy (Niemcy,Austria,2012) 15:35 Ogniem i mieczem - film historyczny (Polska,1999) 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Ostrożnie z życzeniami/Prima Aprilis (8) 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru 2: Zaraza!/Dorwać kierowcę (10) 20:00 Jaskiniowiec z Kalifornii - komedia obyczajowa (USA,1992) 21:35 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 4 (9/23) 22:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas 4 (10/23) 23:45 Dzieci - horror (Wielka Brytania,2008) 01:20 Zobacz to!: W blasku fleszy (2) - program rozrywkowy 01:55 JRG w akcji (7) - serial dokumentalny 02:30 Dyżur 2 (15) - serial dokumentalny 03:00 JRG w akcji (2) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Dyżur 2 (16) - serial dokumentalny 03:50 JRG w akcji (3) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 Menu na miarę (10) - program kulinarny 04:40 Z archiwum policji (7) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 Menu na miarę (11) - program kulinarny 05:30 Z archiwum policji (8) - serial dokumentalny 05:15 Pascal: po prostu gotuj: Na słodko czy na słono? (7/16) 05:45 We dwoje (14/16) - program rozrywkowy 06:55 Mango 09:00 Przyjaciele 9 (19/24) 09:30 Mrówka Z - film animowany (USA,1998) 11:05 Loch Ness - film przygodowy (USA,Wielka Brytania,1996) 13:05 Pół żartem, pół serio - komedia (USA,1959) 15:30 Grease - musical (USA,1978) 17:45 Grease 2 - komedia muzyczna (USA,1982) 20:00 Tequila Sunrise - film sensacyjny (USA,1988) 22:20 Elżbieta: Złoty wiek - dramat kostiumowy (Francja,Niemcy,Wielka Brytania,2007) 00:35 Nigdy nie będę twoja - komedia romantyczna (USA,2007) 02:25 Arkana magii 04:30 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Brygada Acapulco (18) 07:00 Brygada Acapulco (19) 08:00 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta. I ludzie (8) - program rozrywkowy 08:30 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta. I ludzie (9) - program rozrywkowy 09:00 Flintstonowie (21) 09:30 Pixie i Dixie (40) 09:35 Pixie i Dixie (41) 09:40 Pixie i Dixie (42) 10:00 Lucky Luke (11) 10:30 Hutosie (23) 11:00 Słoń Benjamin (7) 11:05 Słoń Benjamin (8) 11:10 Słoń Benjamin (9) 11:25 Mia i ja (13) 12:00 Sabrina (1) 12:25 Flintstonowie (21) 13:00 Pixie i Dixie (43) 13:05 Pixie i Dixie (44) 13:10 Pixie i Dixie (45) 13:30 Pixie i Dixie (40) 13:35 Pixie i Dixie (41) 13:40 Pixie i Dixie (42) 14:00 Lucky Luke (11) 14:30 Słoń Benjamin (7) 14:35 Słoń Benjamin (8) 14:40 Słoń Benjamin (9) 15:00 Sabrina (2) 15:25 Mia i ja (13) 16:00 Wehikuł czasu - film fantastyczny (USA,1960) 17:30 Sylvester And Tweety Mysteries (1) 18:00 Pixie i Dixie (43) 18:05 Pixie i Dixie (44) 18:10 Pixie i Dixie (45) 18:25 Flintstonowie (21) 18:50 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm - baśń filmowa (Niemcy,2009) 20:00 Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - film animowany (Polska,1977) 22:05 Tajemnice Biblii 2 (1) - serial dokumentalny 23:10 Kobiety, które niosły śmierć 4: Łowczynie fortun (3) - serial dokumentalny 00:05 Gwiazdy polskiego kabaretu: Kabaret Młodych Panów "Z młodymi jak najbardziej" (13) - program rozrywkowy 01:00 Na żywo: policyjne pościgi (13) - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Gwiazdy polskiego kabaretu: Kabaret Młodych Panów "Z młodymi jak najbardziej" (13) - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Z archiwum policji (5) - serial dokumentalny 03:25 Menu na miarę (6) - program kulinarny 03:50 Dyżur 2 (24) - serial dokumentalny 04:15 JRG w akcji (11) - serial dokumentalny 04:40 Dyżur 2 (25) - serial dokumentalny 05:05 JRG w akcji (12) - serial dokumentalny 05:30 W blasku fleszy (10) - program rozrywkowy 06:00 Łowca krokodyli - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Pomoc domowa (27) 07:00 Pomoc domowa (28) 07:30 Strażnik Teksasu (3) 08:30 Galileo (279) 09:30 Mój brat - Bruce Lee - dramat biograficzny (Chiny,Hongkong,2010) 12:15 Krokodyle - film familijny (Niemcy,2009) 14:20 Zaginiony skarb - film sensacyjny (USA,2003) 16:10 W krzywym zwierciadle: Poszukiwacze złota - komedia (USA,2003) 18:00 Pomoc domowa (29) 18:30 Pomoc domowa (30) 19:00 Strażnik Teksasu (4) 20:00 Galileo (280) 21:00 Seks w wielkim mieście (1) 21:35 Seks w wielkim mieście (2) 22:05 Seks w wielkim mieście (3) 22:35 Wściekła pięść - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,1972) 00:50 Detonator - thriller (USA,Niemcy,2003) 02:50 Got to Dance: Tylko taniec (9) 03:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 05:00 Szósty zmysł - interaktywny program ezoteryczny 05:59 Zakończenie programu (przerwa techniczna) 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Futbol amerykański: NFL - futbol amerykański/austral./gaelicki/kan. 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Futbol amerykański: NFL - futbol amerykański/austral./gaelicki/kan. 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Reszta Świata. Pożegnanie Artura Siódmiaka 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - mecz towarzyski: Polska - Reszta Świata. Pożegnanie Artura Siódmiaka 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Orlen Liga - 5. mecz finałowy fazy play-off: Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza - Atom Trefl Sopot 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Siatkówka kobiet: Orlen Liga - 5. mecz finałowy fazy play-off: Tauron MKS Dąbrowa Górnicza - Atom Trefl Sopot 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - łyżwiarstwo figurowe 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - łyżwiarstwo figurowe 15:00 Sport Flash 15:05 Polska 2014 - magazyn siatkarski 16:00 Sport Flash 16:05 Polska 2014 - magazyn siatkarski 17:00 Sport Flash 17:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: Trefl Sopot - PGE Turów Zgorzelec 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 Koszykówka mężczyzn: Tauron Basket Liga - mecz: Trefl Sopot - PGE Turów Zgorzelec 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 20:00 Sport Flash 20:05 Cafe Futbol - magazyn piłkarski 21:00 Sport Flash 21:05 Futbol amerykański: NFL - futbol amerykański/austral./gaelicki/kan. 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Futbol amerykański: NFL - futbol amerykański/austral./gaelicki/kan. 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Sportowe podsumowanie roku 2013: Piłka ręczna - magazyn sportowy 00:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 00:15 Sportowe podsumowanie roku 2013: Diamentowa Liga - magazyn sportowy 01:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:15 Magazyn freestyle - magazyn sportowy 02:00 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Hity na czasie 08:05 Hity na czasie 09:00 ESKA TV News 09:05 Hity na czasie 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Miejska lista 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Teenage lista 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 Dawid Kwiatkowski - koncert świąteczny 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 smESKA 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 Siedzę i patrzę 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 School lista 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Hity na czasie 18:00 EMA 2013 - widowisko 20:00 Mega Mix 2013 22:00 Hity na czasie 00:00 Polska noc 06:00 Express 06:30 Świat bez fikcji 3 (3/8) 07:00 Kuchenne koszmary Gordona Ramsaya (4/13) 08:00 Usterka (1/17) 08:30 Usterka (5/17) 09:00 Usterka (7/17) 09:30 Wojny magazynowe 2 (4/33) 10:00 Wojny magazynowe 2 (5/33) 10:30 Wojny magazynowe 2 (6/33) 11:00 Express 11:30 Ola w trasie (2/9) 12:00 Zakręceni (3/10) 12:30 Zakręceni (4/10) 13:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki 2 (1/26) 13:30 Wielkie przeprowadzki 2 (2/26) 14:00 Wielkie przeprowadzki 2 (3/26) 14:30 Ostre cięcie - program rozrywkowy 15:05 Ostre cięcie - program rozrywkowy 15:40 Małe królowe piękności - reality show 16:45 Wojny magazynowe extra (1/2) 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 10 życzeń (10/11) 19:10 Ola w trasie 2 (12-ost.) 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Michniewicz: Inny świat (1/9) 20:40 Ugotowani (1/12) 21:45 Express 21:57 Pogoda 22:00 Kossakowski. Szósty zmysł. Rosja (14-ost.) 22:30 Licytuj i niszcz (8/12) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2012) 23:00 Express 23:30 Rock and roll po polsku - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 00:00 Nie do wiary (11-ost.) 00:30 Kulisy pornobiznesu 3 (2/13) 01:00 Wojny magazynowe 2 (31/33) 01:25 Wojny magazynowe 2 (32/33) 01:50 3000 mil ostrej imprezy (13/16) 02:20 3000 mil ostrej imprezy (14/16) 02:50 3000 mil ostrej imprezy (15/16) 03:20 3000 mil ostrej imprezy (16-ost.) 03:45 10 życzeń (10/11) 04:40 Wojaże szalonego Anglika (13-ost.) 05:10 Zakończenie programu 05:30 Święta wojna: Wróżka (64) 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Pobudka z Polo TV! 07:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 09:00 Power Play 09:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:10 Discopolot! 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo TV 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo TV 13:00 Hit dnia 13:14 Przeboje na czasie 14:00 Hit dnia 14:10 Masters Music Box 15:00 Przebojowe historie 15:23 Przeboje na czasie 16:00 Hit dnia 16:13 Przeboje na czasie 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Video Mix Sierockiego! 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista przebojów DPL 19:00 Sylwester 2013 - Klub Discoplex A4 - koncert (Polska,2013) 22:22 Pikantne Polo TV 23:05 Święta wojna: Warszawski hanys (65) 23:31 Święta wojna: Wróżka (64) 23:52 Przeboje na czasie 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 07:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 08:00 Luluś (31) 08:10 Mały pingwinek Popolo (31) 08:20 Lisek Pablo (31) 08:25 Lusia (31) 08:30 Małe zoo Lucy (19) 08:45 Jak to działa? (19) 09:00 Rodzina zastępcza: Sztuka zadawania pytań (108) 09:30 Mamuśki (16) 10:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Syn premiera (12) 10:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Przetarg na kota (13) 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Forma jest treścią (243) 12:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą: Powołanie (107) 12:55 Pierwsza miłość (1807) 13:30 Ewa gotuje (88) 14:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Śniadanko (58) 14:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Braciszek (59) 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Dramat gotycki (322) 16:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Andromeda (325) 16:30 Mamuśki (17) 17:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Wszyscy jesteśmy ordynatorami (1) 17:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Bliźniaki dwujajowe (2) 18:00 Gra w ciemno (342) - teleturniej 19:00 Awantura o kasę (206) - teleturniej 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Serce matki (321) 21:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Męska pauza (91) 21:30 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Pożyczona narzeczona (92) 22:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Profesor z Miami (14) 22:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Dolne Samoa (15) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Nim poleje się krew (376) 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Dolczewita (377) 00:00 Synowie: Siostrzenica z prowincji (10) 00:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Profesor z Miami (14) 01:00 Daleko od noszy 2: Dolne Samoa (15) 01:30 Awantura o kasę (145) - teleturniej 02:30 Gra w ciemno (145) - teleturniej 03:30 Linia życia (39) 04:00 Linia życia (40) 04:30 Daleko od noszy 2: Profesor z Miami (14) 08:15 Tato poszedł na ryby - film dokumentalny (Polska,2009) 09:20 Nieściszalni - komedia kryminalna (Francja,Szwecja,2010) 11:15 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia 2014 (1) - koncert 12:15 Znachor - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1981) 14:35 Koncert życzeń: Anna Jantar - wstęp 14:45 Koncert życzeń: Tyle słońca w całym mieście. Niezapomniane przeboje Anny Jantar - film dokumentalny (Polska,1993) 15:30 Koncert życzeń: Anna Jantar - zakończenie 16:00 Moją biografią jest moja bibliografia - Themersonowie - reportaż 16:40 Drobne cwaniaczki - komedia kryminalna (USA,2000) 18:25 Klasyczne albumy rocka: Queen - "A Night at the Opera" - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2005) 19:30 Wieczorynka: Baśnie i bajki polskie: Król kruków (14) 19:40 Wieczorynka: Baśnie i bajki polskie: Korale czarownicy (15) 20:15 Studio Kultura - rozmowy: "La Traviata" Giuseppe Verdiego - magazyn kulturalny 20:20 La Traviata - opera Giuseppe Verdiego 22:55 Przerwane objęcia - dramat obyczajowy (Hiszpania,2009) 01:15 Kino nocne: Dom wariatów - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,1984) 03:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|70px 07:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 1.01.1989; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Jan Paweł II i Prymas Stefan Kardynał Wyszyński; film dokumentalny; reż.:Paweł Woldan; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Michał Strogow, kurier carski - odc. 2 (Michele Strogoff, il corriere dello Zar); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Włochy (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:10 Przybieżeli do Betlejem... z Podhala; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Dolina Krasnej; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Szwedzi w Warszawie; film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Włodzimierz Gołaszewski; wyk.:Bogdan Ferenc, Marian Klein, Dominik Łoś, Ryszard Pietruski, Bożena Dykiel, Piotr Fronczewski, Henryk Talar, Eugeniusz Priwieziencew, Jerzy Turek, Anna Seniuk; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Deja vu; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1989); reż.:Juliusz Machulski; wyk.:Jerzy Stuhr, Władimir Gołowin, Wojciech Wysocki, Galina Pietrowa, Cezary Pazura; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Gdzie niedźwiedzie piwo warzą; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Gajewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Estrada folkloru - Kwiaty z Polski; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Smak tradycji - Staropolskie gody; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Michał Strogow, kurier carski - odc. 3 (Michele Strogoff, il corriere dello Zar); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Włochy (1999); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 Kalendarium historyczne - Poczet aktorów polskich - Mieczysława Ćwiklińska; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Czesław Niemen; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Ex Libris - odc. 154; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:30 Agent nr 1 - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Zbigniew Kuźmiński; wyk.:Karol Strasburger, Monika Sołubianka, Barbara Bargiełowska, Stojczo Mazgałow, Tadeusz Białoszyński, Józef Para, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Aleksander Iwaniec, Bogumił Simeonow, Wiktor Grotowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Był Luksemburg...; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Flesz historii - odc. 163; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:40 Sensacje XX wieku - Decydujący cios - txt. str. 777; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:45 Nitro Mania; film dokumentalny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:20 Deja vu; komedia; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Eldorado - polowanie na legendę; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2005); reż.:Rafał Mierzejewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|70px 07:15 Biesiada włoska; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - K jak Kwiatkowska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Rok z Polonią; STEREO 09:10 Odwrócona góra; baśń kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Leszek Gałysz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Tych lat nie odda nikt - benefis Ireny Santor; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Kabaretowe Hity - Kabaretowe hity Jedynki; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Helena Vondraćkova - wywiad; wywiad; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 460) kraj prod.Watykan (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 984 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Łamigłówka - Pomnik Historii 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Opole 2011 na bis; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Byłem wszędzie. Olgierd Budrewicz; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Helena Vondraćkova; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Mała wielka miłość - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Łukasz Karwowski; wyk.:Agnieszka Grochowska, Joshua Leonard, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Mikołaj Grabowski, Marcin Bosak, Łukasz Simlat, Anna Guzik, Maciej Kowalewski, Maciej Wierzbicki, Agnieszka Wielgosz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 Łamigłówka - Pomnik Historii 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Swinging with Sinatra Jarek Wist & Krzysztof Herdzin Big Band; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 984 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Od Sylwestra do Sylwestra; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 10 - Śladem wielkiej rzeki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Pomnik Historii 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Siostry - odc. 1/13 - Dobra pani - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - Najlepsze z najlepszych; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Vanvatu - Kryza (390); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Rok z Polonią; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 18. Przystanek Woodstock 2012 - Poparzeni Kawą Trzy; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Kocham Cię jak Irlandię - txt. str. 777; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Notacje - Tadeusz Drozda. Życie to kabaret; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Łamigłówka - Pomnik Historii 5; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Gdzie jest Nowy Rok?; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 10 - Śladem wielkiej rzeki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Siostry - odc. 1/13 - Dobra pani; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Wojciech Nowak; wyk.:Joanna Bogacka, Maria Pakulnis, Marta Lipińska, Magdalena Warzecha, Olga Sarzyńska, Anna Wojnarowska, Tadeusz Chudecki, Elżbieta Jarosik, Anna Tomaszewska, Piotr Cyrwus; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Rok z Polonią; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Vanvatu - Kryza (390); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 984; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 18. Przystanek Woodstock 2012 - Poparzeni Kawą Trzy; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Zapiski Łazęgi - Resko; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Od Sylwestra do Sylwestra; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza 09:20 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą 09:50 W rytmie disco (1) 10:25 Góral i Jabbar kabaret na Nowy Rok 11:25 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Karnawał na Wyspach - reportaż 11:55 W rytmie disco (2) 12:30 Dzięki Bogu już święta 13:45 Dzięki Bogu już święta 14:45 Sylwestrowe Variete 15:30 W rytmie disco (3) 16:05 Japońskie spotkanie z balladą 17:05 50. KFPP Opole 2013 18:10 50. KFPP Opole 2013 19:05 Koncert z okazji 50-lecia Tercetu Egzotycznego 20:05 Góral i Jabbar kabaret na Nowy Rok 21:05 Joe Cocker: Fire It Up - Live 23:05 I kto to mówi? 23:45 Dzięki Bogu już święta 01:00 Dzięki Bogu już święta 02:00 Koncert z okazji 50-lecia Tercetu Egzotycznego 03:05 Góral i Jabbar kabaret na Nowy Rok 04:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|70px 07:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Podziw; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Mój tato prezydent; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:05 Reportaż TVP INFO - Ginący Pekin; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:05 Reportaż TVP INFO - Błękitny rejs; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:16 Reportaż TVP INFO - Cichy ocean; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:05 Reportaż TVP INFO - Mocne uderzenie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:17 Reportaż TVP INFO - Cuda się zdarzają,,,; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:05 Reportaż TVP INFO - Deep Purple - żywa klasyka; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:05 Prawdę mówiąc - Maryla Rodowicz - odc. 95; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:05 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - INFOrmacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Od kopalni do pierścionka; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:15 Twoje Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:55 Twoje Info - Twój głos; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:42 Reportaż TVP INFO - Pomoc zza krat; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 INFOrmacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 19:57 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:12 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Kulturalnie proszę - odc. 18; STEREO, 16:9 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:20 Ręka fryzjera; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Tadeusz Król; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Kulturalnie proszę - odc. 18; STEREO, 16:9 00:41 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9 00:56 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:35 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:26 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Mój tato prezydent; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:06 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:32 Reportaż TVP INFO - Ginący Pekin; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:00 Ręka fryzjera; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:51 Reportaż TVP INFO - Good Morning, Kabul; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 thumb|left|70px 05:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 105 - Artykuł; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Stara baśń. Kiedy słońce było Bogiem - odc. 3/3; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 269 Zamknięty rozdział; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Magiczne drzewo - odc. 7 - Para - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 79 "O jeden promil za daleko" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 80 "Zachcianki' - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 81 "Pytania egzystencjalne" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Cudowne lata - odc. 11 Tak między nami... (Wonder Years s. II ep. 5 Just Between Me And You And Kirk And Paul And Carla And Becky); serial kraj prod.USA (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Cudowne lata - odc. 12 Garncarstwo nic ci nie pomoże (Wonder Years s. II ep. 6 Pottery Will Get You Nowhere); serial kraj prod.USA (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Ranczo - odc. 88 - Koniec świata w Wilkowyjach - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Ranczo - odc. 89 - Czas konspiry - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 106 - Sztuka dojrzewania - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 M jak miłość - odc. 791; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Dlaczego nie! - txt. str. 777; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Ryszard Zatorski; wyk.:Maciej Zakościelny, Anna Cieślak, Tomasz Kot, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Anna Przybylska, Joanna Jabłczyńska, Agnieszka Warchulska, Paweł Królikowski, Jakub Wesołowski, Przemysław Cypryański; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Ranczo - odc. 90 - Trudne powroty - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Ranczo - odc. 91 - Droga przez stos - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 270 Słoneczny pacjent; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Kariera Nikodema Dyzmy - odc. 2/7 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Ranczo - odc. 1 - Spadek - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Ranczo - odc. 2 - Goście z zaświatów - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 107 - Czarna wdowa - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Trzeci oficer - odc. 12/13 - Mechanizm zegarowy - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Trzeci oficer - odc. 13/13 - Tak zginął - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Z Archiwum X - odc. 86 Nigdy więcej (The X - Files s. IV ep. 13 Never Again); serial kraj prod.USA (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Z Archiwum X - odc. 87 Pamiętaj o śmierci (The X - Files s. IV ep. 14 Memento mori); serial kraj prod.USA (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Cudowne lata - odc. 11 Tak między nami... (Wonder Years s. II ep. 5 Just Between Me And You And Kirk And Paul And Carla And Becky); serial kraj prod.USA (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Cudowne lata - odc. 12 Garncarstwo nic ci nie pomoże (Wonder Years s. II ep. 6 Pottery Will Get You Nowhere); serial kraj prod.USA (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 9/101; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 10/101; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|70px 5:30 Muzyczny top 8:00 Telezakupy 11:30 Nie wkładaj palca między drzwi 13:15 Agent wpływu 15:00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 7 16:00 Z Archiwum X Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 7 16:50 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 7 17:50 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 7 18:50 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 7 20:00 Janosik Odcinek: 7 21:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 14 Sezon: 7 22:00 Krawiec z Panamy 0:15 Cudzołożnica 1:50 Telezakupy 4:50 Nocny patrol thumb|left|70px 8:30 Rajdy samochodowe - Africa Eco Race 8:45 Skoki narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch-Partenkichen - kwalifikacje 9:45 Hokej na lodzie - Puchar Spenglera - mecz finałowy 11:15 Skoki narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch-Partenkirchen - kwalifikacje 12:15 Biegi narciarskie - Tour de Ski w Lenzerheide - biegi sprinterskie stylem dowolnym kobiet i mężczyzn 13:00 Biegi narciarskie - Tour de Ski w Lenzerheide - bieg na 15 km ze startu wspólnego stylem klasycznym mężczyzn 13:45 Skoki narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch-Partenkirchen 16:00 Biegi narciarskie - Tour de Ski w Lenzerheide - bieg na 10 km stylem klasycznym kobiet 16:45 Narciarstwo alpejskie - Zawody Pucharu Świata w Monachium 19:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej ATP w Dausze - 3. dzień 21:30 Turniej ATP w Dausze - 3. dzień 22:45 Pass sport - magazyn sportowy 23:00 Sporta Excellence - magazyn sportowy 23:15 Skoki narciarskie - Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Garmisch-Partenkirchen 0:30 Rajdy samochodowe - Africa Eco Race 0:45 Biegi narciarskie - Tour de Ski w Lenzerheide - bieg na 15 km ze startu wspólnego stylem klasycznnym mężczyzn 1:30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|70px 06:00 Highland Park 07:35 Abel 08:55 Wyprawa do Xingu 10:35 Rozdarta kurtyna 12:40 Podróż powrotna 13:55 Lucy 15:35 Highland Park 17:05 Drużba nie żyje 18:35 Kręglogłowi 20:30 Bez hamulców 22:00 Prawo ulicy (1) 23:05 Detektyw Cloth II 00:40 Zemsta w Bangkoku 02:05 Abel 03:25 Wywiad z zabójcą thumb|left|70px 06:00 Apollo 13 08:30 Backbeat 10:10 Hotel Lux 11:55 Rock of Ages 14:00 Brooklyn Brothers ruszają w trasę 15:35 Elektryczne dzieci 17:10 Nadchodzi Polly 18:40 Wino na medal 20:30 Otwarte serce 22:00 Szkolna jatka 23:35 Noc żywych trupów 01:10 Noc żywych trupów 02:35 Plaga wampirów 04:15 Nadchodzi Polly 05:00 Dom Saddama (4) thumb|left|70px 06:00 Euronews 06:10 Unomattina caffè 06:30 TG 1 06:45 Unomattina 07:00 TG 1 07:30 TG 1 - L.I.S. 08:00 TG 1 09:00 TG 1 09:20 Linea verde - Meteo verde 09:25 Santa Messa e Recita dell'Angelus di Papa Francesco 12:20 Concerto di Capodanno 13:30 Telegiornale 14:00 TG 1 Economia 14:10 Heidi 16:00 TG 1 16:15 Napoli prima e dopo 18:50 L'eredità 20:00 Telegiornale 20:30 Affari tuoi 21:10 La carica dei 101 22:50 K-Pax da un altro mondo 00:45 TG 1 Notte. 01:15 Che tempo fa 01:20 Sottovoce 01:50 Magazzini Einstein 02:20 Senza Rete 03:45 Tempesta di fuoco - Salvare la Riverdance e la Adryatik 04:45 Da Da Da 05:45 Euronews thumb|left|70px 06:00 La strada per la felicità (634) 06:40 Il piccolo principe 07:30 Trilli e il tesoro perduto 08:50 Mucche alla riscossa 10:00 Meteo 2 10:05 TG 2 - Dossier 10:50 Medicina 33 11:00 I Fatti Vostri 13:00 TG 2 Giorno 13:30 Concerto di Capodanno 2014 15:40 The Good Witch's Family - Una nuova vita per Cassie 17:10 Catalina Island (6) 17:45 TG 2 Flash L.I.S. 18:05 Rai TG Sport 18:15 TG 2 18:45 N.C.I.S. (13) 20:30 TG 2 - 20.30 21:00 LOL :-) 21:10 Unici 23:15 TG 2 23:30 Razza umana 00:50 The Aviator 03:35 Meteo 2 03:40 Videocomic 04:10 Università Telematica Internazionale UniNettuno 05:40 Videocomic Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Wrocław z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax 2 HD z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Uno z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rai Due z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Regionalna z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Seriale z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Puls 2 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TTV z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polo TV z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATM Rozrywka z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Rozrywka z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2014 roku